supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Siren (Ultimate Amalgamation)
Sirens (also known as Naiads) were a supernatural species who were originally psychic, and given immortality that depended on the feeding of human flesh to remain young and beautiful. They were the servants of Ceto who originally lured sailors to their death for Ceto and Phorcys to feed upon, and later they became the handmaids of Satan who were tasked with harvesting the souls of the wicked. They were one of the oldest supernatural races and there were only three known in existence. Creation The exact origins of sirens are currently unknown, except that they were created by Eve after she altered them on a genetic level. Seline mentioned that she made a Faustian bargain with the Devil, further altering the Sirens, even though the exact details on how it was done remains elusive. Seline mentions that Satan's missionaries must be supernatural and consent in order to serve him. History Ancient History Several decades prior to 2200 B.C., in a little Mediterranean village, there lived a man named Arcadius, the son of the village's chief. He was gifted with the ability to see into the minds of others as the world's very first psychic. He used his powers to charm and bed many women, becoming a well know heartbreaker amidst his community. Arcadius eventually became romantically involved with two beautiful, young married women, until another nearby tribe invaded their lands. To avert war, Arcadius was married to the daughter of the opposing village’s chief, leaving his newly pregnant lovers alone. If it had become known that the Arcadius had slept with these women, all three would have been cast out, so Arcadius‘ lovers concealed their pregnancies from him, claiming their respective husbands to be their children’s fathers. Within the year, Arcadius and his new wife had a daughter named Sofia, while Arcadius’ lovers both had daughters from him as well, named Seline and Sybil respectively. As the three girls came of age, they began to manifest psychic abilities, a trait that had unknowingly caused them to be drawn to one another and form a coven. None of them knew at the time that they all shared Arcadius as their biological father and was the reason for their shared psychic powers. When the villagers found out about their mental powers, they misinterpreted their source as demonic in nature and an affront to the gods. Seline, Sybil, and Sofia were subsequently banished from their village and thrown into the sea, where they washed ashore a nearby deserted island. Seline, the de facto leader of the three and more experienced in her powers, taught Sybil and Sofia to use their voices in conjunction with their psychic abilities to lure ships to the island in hopes of finding a way out. However, the ships always crashed into the rocky coast of the island and were killed, and Seline, suspecting that Sybil and Sofia would not approve, butchered the bodies of those on the boats (who, unbeknownst to Sybil and Sofia, were from their home village) and pass off their flesh as animal meat in the ships provisions, causing the three girls to become cannibals: one willingly, and two unknowingly in order to avoid starvation. Eventually, Sofia did discover that Seline had been feeding them human flesh and, while at first horrified, was convinced by Seline to help lure and kill sailors to stay alive. Eventually, the sea monsteress Cetus (aka Eve) grew aware of Seline and Sofia's predicament and felt pity for them. Offering to grant them power and strength in exchange for their servitude, providing Eve and her then-husband Phorcrys with the sailors who did not wash ashore, Seline accepted on her and her sister's behalf. Eve used magic and her own powers to transform Seline, Sofia, and an unaware Sybil into Sirens. Years later, Sybil found the truth and confronted her half-sisters about the vile deeds of which they had committed all along while tricking Sybil into participating. Sybil, desperate to cleanse her soul of the horrors she had unknowingly caused, jumped off and nearby cliff in hopes of killing herself. Seline and Sofia found her dying in the rocks and were so distraught by the impending death of their sister (and the role they both played in her suicide) that they, along with a repentant Sybil, plead with the Gods to save her. However, instead of any of the patron Olympian gods appearing before them, it was Satan, who offered Seline, Sofia and Sybil immortality and eternal youth in exchange for their servitude. Seline wholeheartedly agreed on behalf of them all, and Eve, who knew Sybil had died, read her soul and considered Sybil's desire to survive as consent to be transformed. From then on, Seline, Sybil and Sofia became the first (and, as far as it is known, only) sirens, Lucifer’s servants, who he had granted continued access to their psychic abilities (which were further enhanced by their voices) in addition to eternal life, youth, and accelerated healing. Unfortunately, this gift came at a price: the siren sisters would now be forced to feast on the flesh of evil doers in order to maintain their youth and life. The sirens eventually became known in human folklore with the story varying on information. The Capture of the Sirens In the late sixteenth century, Seline, Sybil and Sofia were traveling the American region performing cultic rites to celebrate Eve. On June 21st, 1790, the sirens were all lured through the underground tunnel system of (the not yet founded) Mystic Falls, by Beatrice Bennett and Ethan Maxwell into the Amory's Vault after their successful plan to destroy the local coven. There, Beatrice entrapped them with a spell. The Release of Seline and Sofia Nearly a hundred years later, Dalton St. John released Seline and Sofia from the Armory's Vault, presumably by accident, when the vault was re-opened by him and his team in 1883. Sybil, vengeful over her imprisonment, chose to enthrall Dalton and forced him to kill his colleagues. However, before Sybil could rendezvous with her sisters, a member of the Armory used magic to re-seal Sybil and Dalton back inside the Vault. Sybil killed Dalton and waited for her sisters to rescue her, but when they never showed up to save her she became embittered. On December 24th, 1917 Seline witnessed a vampire named Stefan Salvatore massacre an entire work camp. Eve, worried this would attract unwanted attention to the already endangered vampire race, instructed Seline to kill Stefan because of this transgression. However, after overpowering him and looking into his mind, she saw a decent person who became a monster to survive. To spare him the guilt of what he'd done, Seline erased Stefan's memories of that moment and left. The Release of Sybil Bonnie Bennett broke her cousin's spell that sealed the Armory's Vault when forced by Alexandria St. John. Quickly thereafter, all Armory members were killed by Sybil, though Bonnie re-sealed the Armory to prevent the evil presence from being released. Though in order for Damon to get to the last member of the Eight Everlastings and save Bonnie, the siphoner twins, Lizzie and Josie, removed Bonnie's spell. Sybil therein used Elena's voice to lure Damon further into the vault and eventually subdues him with her mind control. Enzo entered the vault soon after and Sybil psychically attacked Enzo, enthralling him and forced him to serve her alongside Damon. Sybil and the two vampires managed to find a way out of the Vault, and she forced her new vampiric slaves to her bring her victims to feast upon. About three months later, Sybil finally consumed enough people to have recovered enough of her strength and is rejuvenated, regaining her beauty. The End of the Sirens Sybil had become frustrated at both Damon and Enzo for their resistance to her and sought to remove whatever they were holding onto. In Damon's case, she replaced his memory of Elena Gilbert and Bonnie with her. With Enzo, she sought to kill Bonnie and succeeded in killing Sarah Nelson. Sybil later managed to gain Damon's full loyalty and attempted to "kill" Enzo for escaping her. Sybil later schemes with Damon, who has taken charge to make an alternate deal with Eve after being reunited with Seline and Sofia, and listening to their plan, which involved offering Alaric's twins to Eve. Sybil and Damon's plan was to instead offer himself and his brother as replacements. Sybil later tells Seline and Sofia that in revenge for what they did, Sybil made a side deal to keep her enhanced immortality and to cut her sisters from it altogether, but ominously tells them that her plan is not done yet. Following Seline and Sofia being abdicated from Eve's service, the sirens begun looking for the pieces of the Mystic Falls Founders Bell. While Sybil apparently wished to collect the pieces in an effort to ascertain the only weapon capable of neutralizing her powers, Seline and Sofia wanted the bell in the hopes of using it to kill Sybil. With aid from Dorian Williams and Matt Donovan, Seline managed to assemble the bell and, with Stefan Salvatore's help, nearly succeeded in opening a door to purgatory, thereby entrapping Sybil and all those in Mystic Falls. Ultimately failing in their plan, Seline and Sofia meet with Sybil, in hopes of reconciliation. After failing to make amends, Eve reveals herself and informs them that while the bell did not bust open the door to purgatory, it was rung enough for her to slip through a crack between the dimensions and pay a visit to the world of the living. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, Eve incinerates Seline, Sybil and Sofia. Physiology Sirens have a human-like physiology, and their physical forms are extraordinarily beautiful. As long as they are nourished, they maintain nearly-flawless skin and perfectly defined bodies. If they abstain from feeding, their bodies rapidly decompose to an unknown degree. After two centuries of not feeding, Sybil's form was described as unpleasant and putrid; all of her hair fell out; her eye sockets shriveled up; her emaciated body's skin was in a perpetual state of decay; her nails turned into black claws; and her fingers elongated. |-|Feeding= Sirens consume the fleshy tissue of recently killed human beings for sustenance. Their bodies continue to function normally as long as they have a steady diet of human flesh; for example, sirens can eat human food, though it doesn't sustain their immortality or provide any nutrition like flesh does, and their digestive system will continue to process it and produce wastes just as a healthy human's does. Regardless, the sirens continue to eat regular food for several reasons, including out of human habit and to maintain human appearances in order to prevent their exposure. Sirens can also become intoxicated by drugs such as alcohol and marijuana just as humans can, although they do have much higher tolerances due to their accelerated healing, which rapidly regenerates the cells damaged by these drugs which causes the sensation of being drunk or high. |-|Infertility= Sirens are sterile and cannot have biological children. Sofia theorizes that Lucifer, not Eve, did this purposefully to prevent the sirens from ever getting distracted by flights of fancy and straying from their duties. |-|Voice Box= Sirens have a hybrid of a larynx and syrinx at the base of the trachea. Due to their uniquely developed voice box, a siren's voice is capable of producing sonic frequency beyond the range of human capability as well as creating multiple sounds or voices at once. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality:' Sirens cannot die due to the deal they made with Lucifer, and can preserve their immortality so long as they continue to feast on the flesh of the "wicked". When cannibalizing someone's corpse, a siren gained their victim's memories and experiences. Even if they die, their spirits are sent to Lucifer's Hell Dimension, and Lucifer can send their spirits back into their bodies, effectively reviving them under various circumstances. *'Accelerated Healing:' When they have fed, sirens can withstand most forms of conventional injury (e.g. knife wounds) without pain and are able to rapidly regenerate from damage sustained on their bodies. Sybil was shown to heal near instantaneously from a crossbolt to the heart, however, she was unable to rapidly heal wounds sustained from being forced through a windshield and had to wait for a passing car, signifying that a siren's healing is dependent on feeding. * Physical Enhancement: Sirens have physical strength (generally lifting 1000—1500 lbs.), stamina, speed, and reaction time that are all several time greater than those of a normal woman. As per their arrangement, Lucifer channeled a portion of Hell's infernal energies into his disciples so as to augment their physical attributes. This consequently enhanced the strength of the sirens to even greater superhuman levels. *'Telepathy:' Sirens, seemingly from their previous psychic heritage, can telepathically enter into the minds of others to read their thoughts and access their memories. This was initially done using their voice as a focus for their mental powers, but has since been refined into singing. While sirens appear to have considerable psychic reach, as Damon was contacted by Sybil from within the Armory while he was driving at an unknown distance away, tactical contact allows them to search the deepest recesses of a person's mind. The siren sisters often use a telepathic link with one another, which makes communication between them easier and practically untraceable. They also have some natural psychic affinity for communicating with birds. **'Mind Control:' Sirens can take over the minds of their victims, even to the point of shutting them down. The victims are conscious of this interaction as it creates a psychic rapport between siren and servant. This allows a siren to maintain a constant presence from within such that servants straying too far from them will be struck with psychic pain and suffer hemorrhages until they return to her. By using their "sirem song," mind control can be used en masse and has even be used via cellphone service to access and reestablish the psychic connection. However, certain strong-willed or mentally anomalous individuals can resist a siren's influence. They can also use their mind control to directly affect the brain's pleasure centers, making people pleasantly dazed and suggestible. **'Memory Manipulation:' Sirens possess the ability to manipulate and change the memories of the victims under their control. Sybil has shown the ability to manipulate Damon Salvatore's memory and alter one key recollection; of his first meeting with Elena, where she inserted herself and erased Elena. Subsequently, she had to alter individual, "key" memories to continue to change their personality. Seline has also been showing erasing Stefan Salvatore's memory, altering his subconscious enough that he forgot the time when he massacred an entire village in Monterey on Christmas Eve. **'Psychic Pain Infliction:' Sirens are able to induce extreme amount of pain through their telepathic abilities. Sybil was able use this technique on Enzo, which was strong enough to manifest physical symptoms, such as coughing up blood and nose bleeds, while being separated great distances and maintaining normal appearances. **'Psychic Illusions:' Derived from their mind control, sirens can project false imagery into people's minds, forcing their victims to perceive what they want. However, this skill requires effort and Seline's illusion was broken after Lizzie siphoned from Sybil, breaking her concentration. **'Psychic Senses:' Sirens can feel and detect the mind of others, as when Seline detected Bonnie and Enzo's presence. They can also project their consciousness within an undefined radius of themselves, thus allowing them to perceive in their mind's eye their immediate environment or the current events taking place in remote locations. When her eyeballs rotted away over centuries locked in the Vault, Sybil was still intimately aware of her surroundings because of her psychic powers. *'Voice Manipulation:' Sirens are able to manipulate their voice to lure their victims as fabled. Sybil has shown to use her voice to captivate others through singing and mimic the voices of others (e.g. Yvette St. John and Elena Gilbert). Their control is so fine that they are able to generate sound waves to match the resonant frequency of glass in order to break it. Sybil demonstrated this when she used it to break the glass and free herself from the Armory. *'Claws:' Sirens possess sharp claws that are strong enough to rend through substances as durable as bone. Their claws have only manifested when severely deprived of food or when their power had been siphoned, and it is unknown if they can manifest them willingly. *'Aquatic Respiration:' Sirens appear to have some form of underwater adaptation. Sybil spent many months submerged, suggesting that she is able to breathe underwater. Weaknesses *'Satan:' As the master of the Sirens and the one who gave them their immortality, he has the power to take away their immortality and kill them with his own hellfire. Their speed of recovery from an otherwise fatal attack is also dependent on him, as Sybil's revival was delayed once as Lucifer held a conversation with her, prior to her soul being sent back to her body. * Hunger: Sirens have to periodically feast on the flesh and feed on the "darkness" of others in order to maintain their immortality and strength. Abstaining from such for prolonged periods causes them to deteriorate to some degree, as seen with Sybil's hands after being released from the vault. Sybil also claimed that her eyeballs had rotted away over time whereas Damon mentioned that Sybil's face rotted off. Apparently, the more "wicked" their victim was in life, the more sustenance a Siren gains from eating their flesh. *'Magic:' Sirens appear to be susceptible to the powers of witchcraft seeing as the Bennett witches were able to imprison them with various spells. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Colt, the First Blade, and Death's Scythe. It has been confirmed that one can siphon the magic from sirens. *'Mystic Falls Founders Bell:' An indestructible bell that amplifies the effects of the Staff of Arcadius, an ancient Mesopotamian tuning fork, when combined with the Maxwell Striker. When struck, it produces an unknown frequency that disrupts psychic energy and neutralizes psychic activity, thereby stunning sirens in the process. Known Sirens 807-080_Seline.png|Seline TVD08e10_Sybil.png|Sybil Siren_03Sofia.png|Sofia Category:Ultimate Amalgamation